Mad Night
by OkiNikazu
Summary: A lone villager girl walked alone on a cold night in the e didn't even know how she got there."Where am I?" She wondered. "How did I get here? Is anybody there?" Hours of walking around. Finding nothing and no one. She was always bad at finding things. It seemed she would soon fall over, awaiting her death. Read this Mad Book of life to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**_A lone villager girl walked alone on a cold night in the woods._**

**_She didn't even know how she got there._**

**_"Where am I?" She wondered. "How did I get here? Is anybody there?" _**

**_Hours of walking around. Finding nothing and no one._**

**_She was always bad at finding things._**

**_It seemed she would soon fall over,_**

**_awaiting her death._**

**_"How do I get home!?" She asked no one in particular. _**

**_She looked up at the night sky._**

**_A shining silver moon, accessorized with sparkling stars. _**

**_"IS SOMEBODY THERE!?" She shouted. _**

**_It seemed as if as soon as she asked, a mansion came into view. _**

**_She walked up to the door,_**

**_and readied her fist to knock._**

**_Knocking was unnecessary though._**

**_For the door swung open._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>First chapter in this mad book of life. <em>**


	2. Second chapter to this mad book of life

The door swung open, the village girl was shocked. Her long teal hair blew back as a gust of wind flew out from inside the mansion.

"Is somebody there?" She asked. She wind cleared and she could see an old fashioned clock against the wall.

"What might a poor girl as yourself be doing out here so late?" A voice asked. The village girl turned to the sound of the voice, and saw a tall man in a fancy suit grab her hand and pull her inside, the mansion doors closing behind her. The man in the fancy suit had shaggy dark blue hair. He looked very fancy and expensive.

_'He must be the master of this mansion,' _The village girl thought to herself.

"You must be lost," A new voice said. The village girl turned away and saw a pink haired lady in a fancy expensive dress.

_'She must be the mistress of this mansion,' _The village girl thought.

"Please, let us serve you tea!" The village girl looked behind the mistress and saw a green haired girl, shorter than the mistress, dressed in a poofy vintage maid dress.

"Wh-where am I?" The village girl asked. She suddenly felt both her hands entangled with other hands. She looked down at her shaking hands, and saw two blond children, who looked like twins...or clones. They were dressed up like dolls.

"Why ma'am!" The girl doll clone said.

"You're in our mansion!" The boy doll clone said.

"Don't worry about it," The village girl looked in front of her, where there was a man with long purple hair. He looked like a butler. "Relax yourself and have some wine." All of the people shoved the poor village girl into the dining hall and into a chair. The table in front of her was filled with different wines.

"Drink up!" The maid said with a cheerful smile.

"But-" The village girl started.

"Don't think about it," The master said. "Just be a fool and drink up."

The village girl, not realizing what she was doing, gently grabbed a wine glass from the table and brought it up to her lips.

_**Everything is going according to the book...**_

"The wine is brilliant!" The village girl beamed. She has never drunk something so fancy.

"Don't talk," The mistress commanded.

"Just drink!" The doll clones said.

The village girl finished her glass of wine.

"T-there...I drank it..." She said, lowering her glass down to the table. "Happy?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"You must drink another!" The butler said.

"But I dont wan-" The village girl was cut off.

"Drink drink drink!" The girl doll clone giggled.

"It's all part of the book!" The boy doll clone clapped his hands together.

"B-book?" The village girl asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," The butler and maid reassured the poor village girl.

_**Nothing you need to worry about...**_

_**The vintage clock ticked back and forth.**_

_**"Tick...tock...tick...tock..." **_

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter to this mad book of life.<br>**


End file.
